Chapter 101
September 3rd: Part 17 (9月3日(17), Kugatsu Mikka (17)) is the 101st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kurapika is distraught at the sight of the badly damaged dead body of Chrollo. Many Mafia members had already gathered, decide to take pictures of his body and put them on the internet. Along with Chrollo's body, Machi, Feitan, Shizuku, Shalnark, and Franklin are found dead as well. They begin taking DNA samples and fingerprints in hopes to find where they originated. They plan to kill all friends and family or anyone with a connection to the Phantom Troupe so that a group like them never arises again. Kurapika arrives in time for the final item of the auction. The item turns out to be one of the seven wonders of the world: The Scarlet Eyes. With only 36 pairs left in the world, the starting bid is 100 million. Kurapika calls his boss, Light and asks if he wants the item. He tells Kurapika yes and that there isn't a price limit. As Kurapika starts bidding, an angry Zenji shows up at the auction and starts raising the price until he spent 2.9 billion for the item. Shocked at the price he had to pay, Light Nostrade says it's fine and that he'll make it all back quickly with Neon's Nen ability. Kurapika collects the Scarlet Eyes and heads to the hospital. Zenji appears blocking his path, threatening Kurapika with a gun saying he'll pay for what he did. Kurapika with pure rage and blood lust in his eyes, tells Zenji to back off or else, he'll kill him. Frozen with fear, Zenji lets Kurapika go. Gon and Killua walk in on Leorio and Zepile drinking. Angry that they've been partying while Gon and himself were captured, Killua asks why Leorio is drinking since he's underage. Leorio says in his country, people can start drinking at the age of 16 but he has been drinking anyway since he was 12. Gon thanks Zepile since what he taught them allowed them to escape. Leorio says he's going to participate in the next morning's auction. Gon and Killua decide that it can wait since they need to talk to Kurapika. The boys and Leorio start talking about Nen and wonder how Kurapika became strong enough to kill a Phantom Troupe member so quickly. At the hospital, Neon is excited about acquiring the Scarlet Eyes. Light tells Kurapika and the rest of the guards to return to the hotel. He adds that the next day, he will be taking the day off and wants them to take Neon shopping. Melody offers to do it herself so that Kurapika can rest. After Kurapika thanks them and leaves, Melody and Basho express concern for his well-being. On the roof, Kurapika calls Gon and tells him he doesn't need their help anymore as all the Spiders are dead. Gon, having many questions of his own, is abruptly hung upon. Hisoka, back at the hideout with the rest of Troupe who are celebrating, wanted to help console "him". Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_101 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 11 Category:Yorknew City arc